


infernum.

by hypnias



Series: Sorrows, Tales and Golden Apples [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Other, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: This summaries how things are down in the Underworld with Hades.





	infernum.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In this version, I made Hades female. I understand he’s male, but I did say some may not be accurate, so I’m sorry.

Hades fell to her knees, she coughed up blood. She was bruised and was panting. She looked up at Zeus and Poseidon who were also beaten up. Hades pants and gets up, and grabs her lot. She stands, but she was in pain.

“You cheated.” Hades bellowed. “YOU FUCKING CHEATED!!”

She could hear their mocking laughter, she hated them, she hated them so fucking much.

I hate them. I hate them so much.

“Sorry Hades.” Zeus smirked at his older sister. “You lost. It’s such a shame, right Poseidon?”  
“Y-Yes.” Poseidon spoke.

Poseidon was trying his best to hold down a straight face, but to no prevail. He lets a slight chuckle escapes his lips then pats Hades on his back. Hades glares at both her brothers and a large crack on the surface of earth opens. It was dark and they both could hear the screams of the lost souls.

Hades takes one more look at her brothers, they smirk and wave goodbye. She can hear their laughter and stick her middle finger to both of them as she walks down to the underworld.

The crack closes.

Both brothers start laughing their heads off, sending their poor older sister down to live in the underworld. It was cold, lonely, all Hades could hear were screams and cries from the souls of the departed. Hades’ bangs covered her right eye, while the iris on her left eye was shaking.

“Hades.”

Hades looks up to see black smoke coming her way, it was like, it was calling her name. She walked towards it, her names was being called out even more, this was unnatural. As she walked into the black mist, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She drew herself back and prepared her bident, ready to attack.

“How dares!” Hades shouted.

“Hmm, is that any way to treat your guide?” said the voice.

Her eyes widened, she lowers her weapon down. Hades saw a man coming out of the black mist. He wore a black toga, his skin was pale, he had no pupils and wear a messy bun, that look like a pigtail. It was Erebus.

“L-Lord Erebus.” Hades spoke.

He chuckled at the stunned young god, and held his hand out.

“It’s nice to meet you, Hades.” Erebus spoke. “Come with me, I have much to show you.”


End file.
